1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic compliance device, automatic compliance method, automobile, and storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When developing new internal combustion engines not seen in the past, work is performed to search for values of parameters for control of engine operation enabling the optimal engine output values to be obtained, that is, compliance work is performed. In this compliance work, the values of parameters such as the fuel injection amounts and fuel injection timings are changed little by little based on experience and thereby a long time is spent to find the compliance values of parameters enabling one to obtain the optimal engine output values, for example, the optimal exhaust emission amounts. The same applies to development of new vehicles.
However, even if searching for compliance values of parameters based on experience in this way, if the number of parameters becomes greater, finding the optimum compliance values of the parameters becomes difficult. Further, since finding the optimal values of the parameters takes a long time, there is the problem that not only does the development also take a long time, but also a tremendous amount of labor is required.
Therefore, an automatic compliance device designed to automatically perform the compliance work for parameters has already been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-138889). In this automatic compliance device, one parameter giving the greatest effect upon one output value is set in advance, that is, combinations of output values and parameters are set in advance, and the parameters for finding the parameter compliance values of the parameters are simultaneously feedback controlled so that the output values combined with the parameters become the corresponding target output values.
However, in practice, when the operating state of the engine changes, the parameters having the greatest effects on the output values change accordingly and therefore it is difficult to set in advance one parameter having the greatest effect on an output value as explained above. Further, in practice, when one parameter changes, some output values will become closer to the target output values, but other output values will become further from the target output values. Therefore, even if simultaneously feedback controlling all parameters, it is difficult to find the compliance values of parameters whereby all output values will approach the target output values.